Instinctive
by Lynne102
Summary: She was of nobleblood and pure as the blood that ran through her veins. He was a killer, named Eradicator. One assignment was all it took… to fall in love.


_Instinctive _

---------

Hello, welcome to my new story! I hope you all like it! Please…

Enjoy:)

**Editor: Aetheral Dreams** (Thanks soooooooooooooooo much!)

Summary:  She was of noble-blood and pure as the blood that ran through her veins. He was a killer, named Eradicator. One assignment was all it took… to fall in love.

Ages:

Sakura- 15

Nadeshiko- 28

Syaoran a.k.a. Eradicator- 19

---------

_What we see as death, empty space, or nothingness is only  
the trough between the crests of this endlessly waving ocean. It is all part of  
the illusion that there should seem to be something to be gained in the future,  
and that there is an urgent necessity to go on and on until we get it. Yet just  
as there is no time but the present, and no one except the all-and-everything,  
there is never anything to be gained--though the zest of the game is to pretend  
there is._

_--- Alan Watts_

---------

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

---------

"_Kill her!" The words echoed painfully through out the hall. Dark, dangerous amber eyes stared at his master. _

"_Kill a woman?" The amber eyed boy asked as he kneeled down before his master. The master, who usually had a sadistic smirk, now contained an amused smile. _

"_If I told you to kill her, what do you think I mean, Eradicator?" The master answered as he raised his voice. _

"_But a woman! A woman is a girl, sir. I thought we didn't kill woman!" The amber eyed boy defended._

_The master smiled. "Only this time will we kill a girl. It has to be done." He answered gently as he stared into his apprentice's eyes._

_The boy bowed his head. "Yes master." The words were a whisper, but to the boy it was a loud yell._

---------

'_Not far from where the assignment was told, was the girl who was to be 'taken care of'…'_

A girl, no a young woman, only the mere age of 15, danced around the pathway. Her long skirt delicately followed her graceful steps as she did ballet in her dancing shoes. Her long honey brown silk-like hair is pinned into a half, were her hair danced to the steps. Her arms weaved around her, her small feet dancing, missing not a step of the elegant dance. If your eyes were to travel up to her face, you would see light pink lips, delicate skin, and the most beautiful big emerald eyes that just drew you in. Her eyes held the look of prosperity, happiness, innocence, purity, and the most out of all love.

A middle aged woman, Nadeshiko, the young woman's mother, smiled as she watched her daughter's graceful movement. When her daughter is not dancing, she is being a huge klutz. The thought of her daughter laughing at herself made Nadeshiko smile.

Her daughter, Sakura, has a big heart that welcomes ever single person. And that is the thing that worries this mother the most. If she is in danger, she wouldn't be able to sense it; she would just think this person is just there.

Nadeshiko sighed and clapped for her daughter as she finished with an _Arabesque_.

A huge smile spread over Sakura's face. "Did I do well?" Sakura asked as she gracefully sat next to her mother.

"Quiet well. I loved the way you finished. But work on your _Plie_. Other then that, you were wonderful." Sakura beamed as she stood to perfect the move. As she walked to the center, she tripped over… nothing as she fall face first to the ground… without grace.

Tears brimmed Sakura's eyes. Nadeshiko chuckled as she helped her daughter up.

"Sweet, how many times did I tell you to pick up your feet when you walk?"

"But I did!" Sakura complained in a child's voice. Nadeshiko sighed. "Sakura, you're going to be the death of me…"

Sakura flashed her smile before dusting off her layered skirt.

When Sakura was ready to perfect her move, a maid walked over and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lady Nadeshiko, but my Lord wishes to see you. And you alone." The maid said gently. Nadeshiko nodded and waited until the maid disappeared.

"Come Sakura. I shall walk you to your room, and then I'll go see your father."

Sakura nodded and followed her mother. As Nadeshiko always said, "Look to your left, right, and anything in between without moving your head. You never know if someone is ready to attack."

Sakura followed her mother's advice. In a few minutes they reached Sakura's room and her mother left her with a kiss on the forehead.

Sakura shut the door and plopped herself on the fluffy bed. In moments, she drifted off in a light sleep…

---------

'_Back at the base…'_

_The master rubbed his head in frustration. "Eradicator, it's like what you've done to the other men, you've killed. It's nothing different because she's a girl." _

_The amber eyed boy groaned in pain. "I don't care. I don't want a woman's blood on my sword!" _

_Master looked at him and stared straight in his eyes. "Alright… Syaoran. If you don't want to do it, then I'll get Midnight to do it. I think he'll be glad to do it." A smirk formed on his lips. Everyone knew he and Midnight were rivals. They always fought to be the Master's favorite. As you can probably tell, Syaoran won. _

_Syaoran gritted his teeth and said reluctantly, "FINE! I'll do it!" He stood abruptly and turned to look at his master. "What does this girl look like?" _

_A smirk formed on the master's face. "I thought you'd never ask." He pulled out a folder and handed it to him. _

_In it contained a clear picture of a beautiful young woman, who looked respectable. The only thing wrong about the picture was her eyes. Her bangs covered her eyes, so he would be going by form, and the way her facial features look like. He studied ever little detail on her face, before looking up at his master._

"_Do you know this is only a child?" He asked irritated. Now his guilt is going to be far greater then it already is going to be._

_The master's smile returned and he said gently, "A child, maybe. A young woman, I suppose. But the way you kill, it will be like snapping a twig." He paused to examine his apprentices shocked look. _

"_But—" The master's hand silenced him._

"_Do not make me mad. Go do as you are told… Wait, why are you suddenly concerned about killing a woman?. Have you forgotten your promise to me?" _

_Syaoran shook his head. "I'm sorry sir. Forgive me. I will go do as you say." With that, he dropped the folder on the floor, put a mask on his face, and smiled with an evil grin. _

"_As you say sir." Like lightning, he was gone._

--------

'_At the Kinomoto's residence…'_

Sakura's eyes opened. She rubbed her eyes and yawed. "Mommy?" Sakura's voice echoed in her empty room.

She could sense she was not alone. Fear rose inside of her stomach. Her eyes scanned the dark room. Her shadow seemed to grow until it reached the other side of the wall.

The window's shadow was as tall as a tree. But she slowly stood up and walked over to the window. She looked outside and saw the crescent moon shining back at her. For fear of actually not being alone, she began to hum a soft lullaby that used to put her to sleep when she was little.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Sakura felt a knife on her throat. With was thin but it could slice through her like paper.

Her breath got caught in her throat. A small chuckle was heard from behind her.

"Poor little girl. She's afraid." A deep voice whispered by her ear. Fear shot throughout her whole body.

She slowly turned her head to look behind her. She meets face to face to with a… horrifying mask. She screamed and pushed him away.

He moved back and did a flip and he landed gracefully. He cocked his head. "Are you afraid of this old thing?" He reached for his mask and snapped it off his head.

"Are you afraid no—" He stopped abruptly.

Sakura screamed and then suddenly stopped. She stared at serious dark amber eyes. Her fear accelerated, if possible… But something else anew emotion bubbled up inside of her.

The mask dropped to the floor with a thud. As Sakura is, he stares back at her.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked gently. She suddenly felt like he was no longer a threat to her, even though he was.

"… Eradicator." He answered quietly. He looked accusing and unsure as he slowly stepped forward. She took a step back and hit the window. Fear flashed over her eyes.

"Why… why are you here?" She asked. Suddenly he came running toward her.

In a moment his arm was wrapped around her waist and his knife was on her throat. Sakura shut her eyes tight, and prayed to her god.

Out of the blue, she felt him shacking. She knew this is her chance to be free. But instead she stayed perfectly still.

"I… I can't fucking do it!" He yelled in frustration as he threw her to the floor. She fell hard on the floor and looked up at him in shock.

"A- aren't you a… a killer?" Sakura asked timidly. His hard eyes shot to her and then softened.

"I am. My assignment is to kill you. But I can't bring myself to kill a woman. Especially if it's a young girl!"

Automatically Sakura shot back, "I'm not a little girl! I'm 15!" He stared at her for a moment before walking up to her and kneeling beside her. He grabbed her chin and grinned.

"I need your blood." A fear and shock flew through her. "Wh- what do you mean?" Sakura asked frightened.

"I need your blood." He repeated and gripped his knife. He raised it to her neck and cut lightly. A small cry escaped from Sakura. Blood began to gush out of the cut. He pressed beside the sides to the cut to make more blood come out. It all dripped to the floor.

Sakura watched queasily. He then stopped pressing and looked at her with a small smirk. "You're pretty brave. For a girl, I mean." He stood up and yanked her up with him.

Syaoran looked around before saying quietly, "Grab some clothes. You're coming with me." Sakura stepped back from him.

"Don't worry I won't kill you. It's only temporary before I return you." Sakura felt herself shack with fear before hesitantly grabbed some clothes and under garments and stuffed them into a bag.

"Hold on." He said as he opened the window. He jumped on the ledge and looked back at her. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Now that he was in the moonlight, she could see him more clearly. He had messy brown hair, a fit body, and a… dark aura around him.

For some reason she looked at him with a look of pure innocence before taking his hand and landing on the ledge.

"Hold on tight." He pulled her on top of his back and _flew_ down. A gasp escaped Sakura as she shut her eyes, tight.

She felt like they were moving a million miles per our. "Were almost there." He yelled.

Suddenly they stopped. "Were here." Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped. It was a quant house, but it had a sense of home.

He carried her in and let her down once the door was secured and locked. Sakura dropped the bag, stepped forward and twirled around. She had a bright smile on her face.

"This is beautiful, Eradicator!" Sakura giggled and began to roam around the two- room house.

Syaoran stared at her funny before relaxing and walking to the kitchen.

Like a puppy, Sakura followed him and gracefully sat down in his chair. She looked around before grasping her stomach.

Syaoran noticed this and walked over to the pantry and tossed Sakura a bag of dried fruit. Her eyes glistened as she ate.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked to the phone. "Girl, stay quiet." Sakura looked at him with questionable eyes and nodded.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" His master's voice answered. "It's me… Eradicator." He muttered into the phone.

"Did you take care of her?" He asked. Syaoran sighed then answered yes.

"Good. Report to me tomorrow at 5 a.m. By then the news will be all around this place. You did good, Syaoran."

Syaoran shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I need sleep." He said gently.

"Alright, good night." With that he hung up the phone. Syaoran slammed the phone to the wall and furiously rubbed his temples.

He opened his eyes and noticed the girl wasn't in the room. He began to panic. What if she escaped?!

He searched all around until he walked into his room. There she is.

She was sitting on a chair, crying. Feeling sympathetic, he went up to her and began to rub her back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. She looked up. When she looked up, she looked exactly like an angel. Her eyes glittered with tears, her pink lips were red, and she has flushed cheeks.

She then held onto his arm like a little girl. She looked up into his eyes. As she inclined her head, she felt pain zip through her neck.

He feeling odd and… excited…

He leaned down and saw more blood come out of her cut. He leaned in closer, until his lips touched the cut. One arm went around her waist, forcing her to stand. The other arm tilted her head back.

He didn't know what came over him.

Syaoran leaned over and Sakura could feel his hot breathe on her cold skin. A small blush formed on her cheeks.

She wondered what this odd feeling is…

His lips went directly over her cut and began to lick the cut gently. Sakura gasped. What in the world is he doing?

Sakura pushed him off of her and held on to her neck.

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked, breathing heavily. Syaoran wiped his mouth and smirked.

"I don't know, but it felt damn good!" He said with a weird glint in his eyes. Sakura gulped and screamed as she ran around the room.

With Syaoran hot on her trail, she jumped on the bed and she felt a tug on her skirt. Suddenly you could hear a loud RIIIIIP.

Sakura looked down and noticed the skirt came off and all was left on her was her tights, a thin under skirt, and her shirt.

A huge blush formed on Sakura's cheeks. But that was enough to make Syaoran move on her.

He pounced on her and forced her down. "Be a good little girl." He whispered into her ear. The hot breath on her skin was driving her crazy.

'What is happening to me?' Sakura thought as slowly submissive to him.

Syaoran felt himself become more and more wanting to… touch her… He began to suck on her cut, once again and suddenly noticed she wasn't fighting anymore.

He decided to play with her a little.

Syaoran shifted her until they were both sitting straight up. He looked her in the eyes. He saw innocence and suddenly wanted to look into them forever. But he smiled at her as his lips loomed dangerously above her own.

Sakura felt herself want to hold on to him forever. 'Is he going to bed me instead of kill me?' Sakura thought to herself, which caused a huge blush to form.

"Shh." He whispered as he closed the distance their lips. It felt so… right as he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip.

Sakura felt like she was going to be consumed by him. Her arms snaked up to his neck and pulled him deeper onto her. She felt on fire. She felt her breast brush against his shirt and a huge blush came on her cheeks.

Syaoran continued to lick her lips. He wanted her to open her mouth, but it seemed she didn't understand.

He gently went and tugged on her honey brown locks. Sakura lightly gasped and when she did, Syaoran stuck his tongue into her mouth.

Surprise swam over Sakura. But as soon as the thought to push him away came into her mind, it disappeared. It seemed she's loosing all of her senses!

She felt his fingertips go up and down her leg. When that happened, she received a little bit of her senses and she pushed out of the kiss and jumped off the bed.

Her chest heaving up and down, Syaoran looked at her. He could feel it down there become more and more tighter and harder to bear. Especially when he looked at her.

Her face is flushed, her lips are swollen, and she had a very good time glass figure. He couldn't bear it anymore.

It looked like he flew to her and forced her against the wall. His hands holding her arms away, he began to kiss her again, except more furiously.

Sakura couldn't seem to restrain herself any longer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she deepened the kiss. She felt herself go into a pleasure state and she ignored her warning and helped.

Syaoran broke away, breathing heavily. "Girl… you'll be sleeping in this room. I'll be sleeping on the couch." He put her down and turned away. He began to walk away when he heard a whimper.

He turned around and saw Sakura look scared. "Don't go!" She whispered as she fiddled with a piece of material that didn't rip off with the skirt. He looked at her for a moment and saw the pleading eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll sleep with you." Syaoran walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. He patted to the spot next to him. Sakura, like a happy puppy, jumped on the bed and laid down next to him.

She cuddled close to him and let out a sigh. There was a long pause before Syaoran heard a sniffle.

He looked down to see Sakura crying. He leaned down and awkwardly patted her back. She looked up at him and she looked like a lost puppy.

Feeling guilty, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead.

Sakura sniffled again before whispering, "Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Aren't you a little bit too old for that?" He asked with amusement in his eyes. Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"Your never too old to hear a bedtime story." Sakura defended herself. Syaoran sighed in defeat and smiled.

"Alright, how about _Little red riding hood_?" He asked and Sakura smiled with anticipation.

"Ok. It all started with a little girl…" As he told the story, Sakura smiled at him with happiness.

'_All the things he wasn't used to is happening because of this little girl or young woman.'_

---------

I hope you all liked it! Please review!! If you all have any ideas, comments, or questions please let me know! Please review:)

Miniature Glossary: 

1. Eradicator (Air- a- di- ca- tor) - get rid of something completely.

2. Arabesque (Aree – besk) – Stand on the right leg while the left leg is raised straight out behind.

3. Plie (Plee- ay) – To bend down the knees.


End file.
